1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information recording medium manufacturing apparatus, an information recording medium, an information processing method, an information recording medium manufacturing method, and a computer program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information recording medium manufacturing apparatus, an information recording medium, an information processing method, an information recording medium manufacturing method, and a computer program configured to determine a device, a model, or a version corresponding to an information processing apparatus and select and execute a content code corresponding to the information processing apparatus in accordance with determined information at the time of processing using a content code that is recorded in an information recording medium together with contents and is executed when the contents are used.
2. Description of the Related Art
Audio data such as music, image data such as movies, game programs, or various application programs, that is, various software data (hereinafter, collectively referred to as ‘contents’) may be stored as digital data in recording media, for example, a Blu-ray Disc® using a blue laser, a DVD (digital versatile disc), an MD (mini disc), or a CD (compact disc). In particular, the Blu-ray Disc® using a blue laser is a high-density recordable disc, and a large amount of video contents or the like may be recorded as high-resolution data in the Blu-ray disc.
Digital contents are stored in these various information recording media (recording media) and are supplied to users. A user reproduces contents by using a reproduction apparatus that he or she owns, such as a PC (personal computer) or a disc player, thereby using the contents.
In general, distribution rights of many of the contents including music data and image data are owned by creators or distributors of the contents. Therefore, when distributing the contents, there is typically applied a configuration having predetermined restrictions, that is, a configuration in which only regular users are permitted to use the contents so that duplication without permission is not performed.
By the use of a digital recording apparatus and a recording medium, it is possible to repeatedly record or reproduce, for example, images or sounds without deteriorating the images or the sounds. As a result, distribution of illegally copied contents through Internet, distribution of so-called pirated discs obtained by copying contents on, for example, CD-R, and utilization of copy contents stored in a hard disc of a PC or the like are widely spread.
For example, a large amount of data corresponding to one or several movies may be recorded as digital information in a high-capacity recording medium, such as a DVD or a recording medium using a blue laser under development in recent years. Thus, as video information or the like can be recorded as digital information, it is gradually becoming an important issue to prevent illegal copies so as to protect a right of an owner of copyright. Currently, in order to prevent the illegal copy of digital data, various techniques for preventing illegal copies using a digital recording apparatus and a recording medium are put into practical use.
A technique of protecting the right of an owner of copyright by preventing illegal copies of contents includes a contents encryption method. However, even if contents are encrypted, a problem occurs in which illegally decrypted contents are distributed if an encryption key leaks out.
Further, as a configuration for preventing the illegal use of contents, for example, an identifier (ID) is granted to an application that desires to perform reproduction so that the contents can be used by only processing in which an application having a specific ID is applied. This configuration is disclosed in JP-A-2005-354121, for example. Furthermore, as a technique for examining a creating source of illegally created contents, there has been proposed a configuration of embedding an ID of an apparatus, which performs a reproduction process, when the contents are reproduced. This configuration is disclosed in JP-A-2004-260533, for example.
In the case of a configuration in which data conversion processing such as ID embedding or contents decryption processing is performed when reproducing contents, there may be performed security check or validity check for checking whether or not an information processing apparatus or a reproduction (player) program that is willing to use the contents is a valid licensed apparatus or program. These processes are performed by executing, for example, a content code, which serves as a contents utilization control program and is recorded in an information recording medium together with the contents.
In general, a content code is set as a file separate from contents and is then recorded in an information recording medium. Accordingly, only a content code may be moved or copied to another information recording medium. If the leakage of the content code occurs, the contents may be illegally reproduced by an unauthorized apparatus other than an apparatus having an authorized contents utilization right by execution of the leaked content code.
To an apparatus or application that executes reproduction of contents, other apparatuses or applications whose manufacturers are different are applied. In the case of executing the data conversion processing or the security check using the content code, it is desirable to set such that content codes corresponding to other apparatuses or applications whose manufacturers are different are properly selected to execute security check according to each sequence and execute proper data conversion processing. In particular, in the case of performing a process of embedding identification information of an apparatus or application, which executes reproduction of contents, in the contents during data conversion processing for replacing a part of contents data with different data, embedding of correct identification information is not executed if a correct content code is not selected. As a result, it becomes difficult to specify an apparatus that executes illegal processing.